What We Do For Love
by SpunkRansom225
Summary: Bella has finally broken things off with Edward and chosen the right man - Jacob. He takes her back with open arms, but the pack doesn't. Will Bella allow Jacob to be shunned by his second family or will she do something about the mess she's caused?


**A:N/ This was written for peskywhistpaw, for the TATS fic exchange. The link to the community is on my profile. There are many other wonderful authors that participated so go check out their stuff. You won't be disappointed.**

I walked out of the grocery store, my hands full of bags. These were the bags that held the supplies for my and Charlie's last couple of dinners together. In just seven days, I was marrying Edward. I was becoming a Cullen and making all of my dreams come true.

I loaded the trunk of the Mercedes Edward had bought for me and started the six mile drive back to my house. It still bothered me that my truck had mysteriously died – of natural causes, according to Edward – a short while after we had made our agreement. It was all a load of crap to me. But if it made him happy, I wouldn't say a word. I'd drive the stupid missile-proof car.

Two miles away from my house was when really I started to see them: the flyers of Jacob's smiling face. They were all over town actually, but here, closest to the road entering La Push and of course, on the road I took the most, were where they predominated. They were everywhere the eye could see: telephone poles, shop windows, and even on some of the trees. The ones outside had been faded by the constant rain, but I could still see Jacob clearly. I glanced sadly at a poster on a payphone as I drove by it. I had taken that picture, in his garage. Back when we were still friends. I sighed, and pulled into the driveway.

I was immediately met by Alice the minute I opened the front door.

"Bella!"

"Alice," I greeted her with much less enthusiasm as I set the groceries on the counter.

"Do you know what today is?"

"Tuesday."

She rolled her eyes dramatically. "No, silly. Don't play dumb. It's the final fitting for your dress."

"I thought we were going to do that two days before the wedding." I started putting the food items away in their proper places.

"Nope, I can do it today. Nothing dramatic is going to happen to your body within the next week, so we should be fine. Plus, I saw that we would do it today."

I rolled my eyes, putting the last thing into the cabinet and throwing the bag under the sink. "Only because you wanted to do it today."

"Technicalities, Bella," she said as she dragged me up the stairs and into my bedroom. She began undressing me and despite myself, I sighed. "Just go to your happy place, Bella. I'll be finished soon enough."

Happy place, I thought. Think of a happy place. My mind went to First Beach. The sand tickling the soles of my feet, the waves lapping at my toes, and Jacob… Jacob smiling, Jacob laughing and running after me. Jacob being happy. A smile spread across my face.

Alice smiled too. "Are you thinking of Edward?"

"Yes," I lied.

**(**WWDFL**)**

The next morning, I woke up bright and early. Edward was out of town, hunting with his brothers and wouldn't be back until the eve of our wedding. Given that I had free time on my hands and it was Charlie's day off, I was going to take advantage of it and spend the day with him. I rolled out of bed and started to head to the bathroom to shower before cooking when my eyes landed on a piece of paper on my nightstand. It was an envelope, with my name on it. In Jacob's handwriting.

I opened it quickly.

_Bella, _

_Tell your leech I said thanks, but no thanks. I'm honored that he thinks I did him some type of favor and backed down humbly or some crap like that, but we both knew I was going to lose that battle from the start. I have no desire to be at your celebration of death. The menu is really cliché, by the way. _

_-Jacob Black_

Jacob Black, plain and formal. Like I didn't know who he was.

Like we didn't have any history.

I put Jacob's letter back in its envelope and took out the next two pieces of paper. An invitation to my and Edward's wedding and a letter to Jacob… from Edward himself. I read over Edward's words, not believing my eyes.

_Thank you - for her - for everything. _

Charlie would have to wait.

I placed Edward's letter into the envelope as well, and got dressed.

(WWDFL)

I pulled up to the Cullen's house twenty minutes later. Determined, I walked up to the door. Alice answered before I could knock. "Bella?" Her voice quivered with unshed – impossible – tears. I ignored her and marched past her and up to Edward's room. He was sitting on his bed, facing the door, waiting for me.

"Alice has been seeing flickers of it for days, but the end result has always been me. What happened to change that?"

"This!" I yelled, holding up his letter to Jacob. "What the hell, Edward?"

"I don't see anything wrong with it. In fact, I'd say it was rather noble of me to thank him."

"There's nothing to thank him _for,_ Edward!"

"Of course there is, love. He allowed me to have you."

"I'm not his to give! I'm mine and no one else's! And you _know_ he didn't allow anything, Edward. You controlled everything from the start!"

"I just tried my best to win you over."

"You manipulated me!"

"If that's what you choose to believe."

"It's what I know. It was never real, was it? This?" I gestured between the two of us.

Edward was in front of me in two seconds, looking me straight in my face. I could see the rage and pain in his eyes. "I warned you, Bella! I told you about my kind… our allure. There's no doubt in my mind that what I am drew you to me, but I'm choosing to believe some of it was real. It hurts less that way."

"I almost gave up my family for you, Edward! I almost _died _for you!"

"I will _not_ apologize for loving you, Bella."

"And I won't apologize for this." I took off his mother's ring and placed it into his hand. "Goodbye, Edward." He looked down at his palm with an empty expression.

I turned to walk away, but stopped in the hall.

"Edward?"

"Yes, Bella?"

"Whatever you did to my truck, undo it." Then I was gone.

(WWDFL)

"I didn't know you were back," I said to Jacob's legs. He slid out from under the unfamiliar pick-up truck. It was black and I recognized the Toyota symbol on the front. I assumed he was fixing it for some extra pocket change.

"I see you got my letter." He stood up and wiped his hands on an old rag. There were still traces of oil left on his bare chest.

"I did. Why make the trip to my house just to leave a letter? How long were you there?"

"I wasn't there at all. Your leech might have been with you, so I sent Seth. He and the bloodsucker seem to have some type of bond now, so I didn't think it would be a big deal."

"So," I shifted my feet. "What made you come back?"

"Honestly, Bella?" Bella, not Bells. "I got tired of letting my feelings for you dictate my life. You may have been prepared to leave your family for love, but I won't do that to my dad, or my brothers and Leah."

"Jacob, I'm–"

"No need to apologize." He sat down on his old car seat. "What are you doing here?"

"I don't know, actually. This is just where I ended up."

"Where are you coming from?"

"Edward's house."

"Oh."

"I left him."

"Oh?" I saw him check my left hand for confirmation. "What happened?"

"He wasn't the man I thought he was."

"Too bad." Funny, his voice didn't sound like he meant that.

"And I realized I love you more than him."

His voice held a whole new tone to it. "Bella, look at me." My eyes shifted from his tool box to him. He was standing. "Why now?"

"Well, your letter–"

"So my refusal to attend your wedding is what made up your mind? After months of me pouring my heart and soul out to you, a few lousy words did it? Unbelievable." He kicked an old soda can near the trash bin, across the room.

"It's not just the letter! I just… I want to live. I want to spend time with my family and experience things I never have. I want to be happy. You make me happy, Jacob."

"So what are you saying, Bella? What is all of that supposed to mean to me?"

"It means I want to be with you. Until I'm old and wrinkled."

"Bella," he sounded broken, "this isn't a game. This is my life, my _heart_. Don't say it if you don't mean it."

"I do!"

"Why _now_!"

"I didn't realize what I had until it was almost too late. Or is it already too late?"

When he didn't answer, I looked down at my feet. Then I was looking at his feet too, and my face was in his hands, and his lips were on mine, and I was smiling. I heard my name, my _right_ name – "Bells" – being whispered and then and an even quieter, "I love you," and I was saying it back.

(WWDFL)

The following morning, I woke up to another piece of paper on my bedside table. This time, it was from Edward.

_Bella,_

_Alice has told me you completely disappeared yesterday. I thought maybe with some time you would come back to me, but now I see that you have made up your mind. My family and I will be gone by the time you read this. The keys to your truck are under your pillow and I've taken back the Mercedes. My deepest apologies. I only wanted what was best for you. Know that I will be waiting for you if you ever change your mind. Even if your feelings for me fade as each day passes, my love for you will only grow stronger. _

_Forever Yours, _

_Edward _

I set Edward's letter back down and lifted my pillow and sure enough, there they were. Barely taking time to get my feet into my slippers, I ran downstairs to where my truck was parked and crammed the keys into the ignition. It rumbled to life and I smiled in satisfaction.

(WWDFL)

I drove into La Push, happy to finally have my truck back. Jacob had told me to meet him at Emily's house and that we would surprise the pack with our news. I had also surprised Charlie with the news earlier this morning. The poor guy had begun to choke on his coffee after I'd shared that Edward and I were no longer together, the Cullens had moved and now Jacob and I were together all in one go. He'd left the house muttering about how my generation did things way too fast, but I'd heard the smile in his voice anyway. He loved Jacob.

I pulled up to Emily's little yellow house and Jacob met me at the door. He pulled me in for a big hug and a quick kiss and then brought me inside.

"What the heck is she doing here!" exclaimed Leah from her seat in Emily's living room. The entire pack was there and Leah's outburst had transferred all of their attention from the movie they were watching, to me. Each of them had a plate full of food in their laps and as many times as I'd seen them eat, nothing could stop them once they'd started. Well, today, my presence was enough to make nine hungry wolves put their meals on hold.

"Jacob, why is she here?" Sam stood up, assuming his role as leader and peace maker.

Jacob grasped my hand tightly in his.

"You're kidding me!" Leah yelled.

"She chose me, Sam. The Cullens have left. Bella told me so this morning."

"So you believe her without hesitation and then bring her here? Jacob, as much as she's hurt you…" I backed up into the wall and let them talk about me like I wasn't there. I was afraid if I said anything, things would get worse.

"Leave it alone, Sam! Things are fine between Bella and I. You guys are my family and you're supposed to be happy for me." He turned to his best friends. "Guys, you're happy for me, right?"

Embry stood from his spot on the floor, shook his head sadly and walked out of the front door. Quil following behind him said, "You didn't see what she did to you, man. We had to pick up the pieces."

"Jared? Paul? You're my brothers. Come on!"

Jared got up and said, "Sorry, Jake, but Quil is right. She messed you up bad." The only thing Paul did was sneer at me before he left too. Collin and Brady looked so out of place and unsure of what to do, sitting on the couch in the corner. Thankfully, Jacob didn't turn to them. His attention was on Leah.

"I can't believe you would just take her back like that. It's pathetic, Black. Are you that desperate for some type of affection? I knew you were screwy in the head, but not to the point that you would take her back at the drop of a hat!"

"You shut up, Leah! Just because you couldn't have Sam–!" Now Sam looked just as uncomfortable as the two youngest wolves.

"Sam! You think this is about _Sam!_ I couldn't care less about God damn Sam! Is it that hard for you to get it through your thick skull that I actually care about you and think you deserve better than a selfish, indecisive leech-lover!"

"Leah, I…"

"Save it, Jacob." Leah got up and started towards the door. Instead of walking straight out like I thought she would, she stopped in front of me. "Next time you want to keep tabs on your freaking reject after you've kicked him to the curb, leave my brother out of it, you hear?" Her eyes flared with anger as she made a threat to kill me under her breath if I contacted Seth again and then she stormed out, leaving the frame vibrating as she slammed the door.

Jacob started after her, his shape flickering violently with the urge to phase.

"Jacob, don't do it," Sam commanded, authority clear in his tone.

Jacob struggled with becoming submissive, but eventually calmed down and settled on punching the wall – hard. The drywall shattered, leaving a large hole, revealing electric wires. "Crap, Em. I'm sorry. I'll fix it later."

Emily only hummed her appreciation and went back to cleaning up her living room.

"Jacob, you need to calm down," Sam said. Jacob was busy pacing, given that he wasn't allowed to phase. Each time he passed me I tried to touch his arm to soothe him but he was moving too fast.

"I _can't_ calm down, Sam! You heard her. You heard them all! They're supposed to be my family." He stopped pacing momentarily, a bit of hope flashing across his face. "You'll talk to them, right? I mean, you're alpha. They have to listen to you."

"Jacob, I don't know how to say this. I don't want Bella here either."

"What!"

"You heard what Quil said. She wasn't around when you hit rock bottom. She did to you, what Cullen had done to her." He turned to me. "You did, Bella, and I can't forgive you for hurting Jacob – and my pack – the way you did."

"It's okay, Sam."

"No! You know what? It's not okay!"

"Really, Jacob, it's–"

"Bella, do not say this is fine," Jacob turned back to Sam. "I thought people in power were supposed to be neutral, like the president or something. You're not being neutral."

"You're wrong. My job is to make decisions that benefit those that I am leading."

"And shunning the woman I love is what you think is best?"

"At the moment, yes."

"I can't believe–"

"Look, Jacob. This is very hard for me to do, but you're going to have to make a choice."

"Oh no. Sam, honey." Emily had finally piped up.

"Sam, you're kidding. You're giving me an ultimatum?"

"It's the pack, or Bella. Not both."

Jacob didn't even spare a glance at Sam as he grabbed my hand and pulled me out of Emily's house.

(WWDFL)

Jacob and I sat on First Beach, by our tree. He stared out into the water as I watched him. "Jacob, I feel terrible."

He began doodling in the sand, drawing random lines. "Don't, Bells. If they can't be happy for me, then whatever. It doesn't matter."

"I know you don't mean that."

"Drop it, Bella."

I kissed him in the hopes that it would make his frown disappear.

(WWDFL)

The next two weeks were terrible. The fact that Sam had given Jacob an ultimatum and basically rejected him from the pack was getting to him badly. He tried to hide it, but I noticed. I went over to the Black's house everyday to try and cheer him up but it never worked. I tried to do the things he had done for me but renting movies and telling jokes weren't what had gotten me out of my depressed state. What Jacob needed was another Jacob and I just couldn't match his charisma and all around Jacob-y goodness.

When he got tired of the movies, I sat in his garage with him and watched him fix the cars people brought to him. That got boring after a couple of days and then I started helping him. Teaching me about the parts seemed to help him some, but it still wasn't enough.

One night at dinner, I relayed my problems to Charlie. We didn't usually have deep conversations, but this was important.

"Jacob's friends don't approve of our relationship. They think I'm going to hurt him again and it's killing him and me."

He cut into his steak and without looking up, answered, "Why don't you get them together and convince them that you won't?"

I had a brilliant father.

(WWDFL)

When I got to First Beach the next day and walked to the spot the bonfires were usually held, I saw that the whole pack was there, including Leah, which was shocking. I hadn't expected them all to come.

"Finally!" Leah yelled when I was close enough to hear her. "I'm adding rude and untimely to my list of things I hate about you. You don't even want to know how long it is now."

Sam spoke up then. "Bella, why did you call us all here today?" They all stared at me expectedly.

I cleared my throat and began. "Thank you all for coming. I'm really surprised that you all showed up."

"Don't take it personally; We were ordered. Get to the point," Leah said.

I ignored it. "I'm pretty sure you all know by now that Jacob was given an ultimatum by Sam, and he chose me. That doesn't mean anything though. Jacob probably chose me over you guys because I'm fickle. I change my mind all the time. I think he chose me because he was taking advantage of the fact that I said I was his and only his and he wanted to make sure he took me up on it before I left again. But when it comes to you, he knows you guys will always be by his side, but you weren't this time."

"Bella, I wish you wouldn't try to make us feel guilty about this," Sam said.

"Look, Sam, I know that I've hurt Jacob many times in the past–"

"That's an understatement!"

"Hush, Leah," Sam said quietly.

"–But I want you all to know that I am firm in my decision to be with Jacob. I know I made a mistake the first time around, and a couple of times after that, but I know Jacob is the one for me. I love him more than I love anything else in the world. I want to love him as much as he deserves to be loved–"

"You're gonna have to try harder, then." Once again, I ignored Leah.

"–And I want to have children with him. I need Jacob like I need the sun. He _is _my sun. I would be nothing without him. You all not accepting me back with arms wide open is understandable, but it's hurting Jacob. You're his family and he feels lost without your support. So, I'm asking you – begging you actually – to please tell me what I can do to get you to forgive me."

"Bella, we are touched that you would apologize to us as a group, but you have to understand why we're reluctant to forgive you as quickly as Jacob did. You just need to understand that I have to think about the welfare of everyone and not just Jacob. Suppose a vampire came onto our land and you had left Jacob again. Not saying you will, but imagine it. In the state of mind he would be in, he would be no use to us and could get hurt. Would you want that to happen? You've hurt Jacob more times than any of us can count. How can you reassure us that it won't happen again?"

"I promise you, Sam, with all my heart. I won't ever leave him again."

"Well then, I guess I'll just have to trust you. As for the rest of the pack, they can choose whether or not to forgive you themselves. I can't speak for them on this matter.

"Thank you." I turned to the rest of the pack. "I promise you guys too; I'll love Jacob until we're old and gray."

"That's if he doesn't imprint first," Leah muttered under her breath.

That was it. I immediately turned my attention away from the pack, marched over to the log Leah was sitting on and glared straight into her eyes. "I am tired of your side comments."

She stood up and was at least a foot taller than me. Her glare was also twice as deadly, but I kept eye contact anyway. "Are you challenging me, leech-lover?"

"I know you don't like me, Leah. That's okay though, because I hate you just as much. I used to think we had something in common, because we'd both been hurt by people we love, but we don't. Simply because I got over it. I was a wreck, yes, and I did stupid and immature things, but I got over it!"

Leah pushed me and I stumbled back a couple of steps. "You don't know anything about me."

Sam made a move to break up what we had going on, but I held a hand up to him.

"I know that you're bitter! You're bitter about Sam and Emily. You're mad because you still love him and can't have him. So you take it out on me, because I got what I wanted."

She pushed me again. I stumbled again, but kept going. "Jacob is the man that I love and I will do anything for him. That is why I asked you all to come here, because I know what it means to him that you all approve of our relationship. But you know what? I don't need your approval. Forgive me if you want. If you don't, whatever. I'm still going to love him. Even if he imprints next week or next month, I'll love him with all I have until then!"

"I hope he imprints tomorrow!"

"Go to hell, Leah!"

And then I slapped her. Right across the face.

Silence settled over the pack.

No one moved.

Leah's eyes widened and she put a hand to her face, shocked. Then she shook once, violently, and I saw my life flash before my eyes. I closed my eyes so I wouldn't have to see when she killed me.

Instead of the angry growl I expected, I heard laughter. Loud, belly-aching laughter. And it was coming from right in front of me. I opened my eyes to see Leah, doubled over and clutching her stomach.

"Holy…" Embry was staring at the scene before him, eyes wide. "Oh my God, Bella. I forgive you!"

Quil was right beside him, nodding, with a similar look of shock.

The whole pack began to agree with Embry. They had all forgiven me, saying that if I could stand up to Leah like that for Jacob, then I deserved to be with him. Paul even got up to pat me on my back, telling me that I was crazy, but that I had guts.

"Leah, are you okay?" Seth asked his sister. She was still laughing.

When he called her name, she slowly began to sober up and her loud guffaws turned into chuckles. She stood up straight and wiped the tears caused by laughing too hard from her eyes. "You've got guts. I appreciate your bravery and undying love for Jacob. Really, I do. But make sure you never, _ever_ put your hands on me again. Next time, I'll murder you. You and Jacob have my blessing, pasty."

I sighed in relief. "Thank you, Leah."

"On one condition, that is."

(WWDFL)

"I don't know how you did it," Jacob said, kissing me passionately, "but I'm happy you got them to accept us." It was later that night and Jacob and I were laid across my bed. Sam had called him earlier to tell him that he was welcomed back into the pack and Jacob had come over as soon as they'd hung up.

Jacob began peppering my face with kisses. "I," kiss, "love," kiss, "you, Bells."

I turned my face and captured the next kiss aimed for my cheek with my lips. "I love you, too."

He rested his head next to mine on my pillow. "Bells?"

"Hmm?"

"How did you sway Leah? She hates you."

I sighed. "I'm on cleaning duty for a year. Seth's room to be exact."

Jacob looked over at me with shock and pity. "Have you ever been in Seth's room? The kid is disgusting."

"Leah showed me pictures." I shuddered. "I don't really want to think about it, Jake."

"I can fix that," he said, and he kissed me.

_fin_


End file.
